(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vacuum cleaners, and particularly to a waste recycle vacuum cleaner for generating power, wherein waste gas from the vacuum cleaner is recycled as a dynamic power to drive a driving device and to dissipate the heat of the motor.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a vacuum cleaner 10 has a dust collecting chamber. A filter and filter frame is installed between the motor fan and the dust collecting chamber so that dirt or dusts can be filtered and then collect in the chamber, but the waste gas is exhausted out directly. Thereby, in the prior art, the designers concerns the absorbing force of the motor, exhausting direction of waste gas and reduction of noise, but the recycle of waste gas is not considered as an improved item.